Gamzee and Tavros: Love Story
by Silver Dragon Empress
Summary: A birthday present songfic with Taylor Swift Love Story!...my first attempt, but I hope fans enjoy. Give it a chance...please? Happy Birthday L.O.S.I.D!


High World...Im sosososo sorry I haven't been updating recently and I really have no excuse why...but this idea came into my head and I really wanted to post this on October 14 for a friend's birthday (you know who you are...haha) however I might not have another chance to go on my computer for awhile so I'm posting it now...please enjoy my very first attempt at Homestuck...specifically a Gamzee and Tavros songfic.

Enjoy **Taylor Swift Love Story**...I only changed a few things in the lyrics to match the story...

Please be nice when reading this...I'm still trying to understand Homestuck.

"Why am I such an idiot. No way he'd ever forgive me...I mean...can I even forgive myself?" Gamzee muttered while walking around the block or the third time. He had gotten into a big argument with his matespirit, Tavros for a misunderstanding. Gamzee woke up to seeing some other name on Tavros' phone and his blood boiled when he saw Karkat's name on the caller I.D. Karkat was Tavros' ex and the fact that the name, "K.K 3" still hasn't change made Gamzee repeat many colorful words to the confused Tavros.

Gamzee didn't even wait for an explanation, he stormed out of their apartment and walked out his anger. this possible misunderstanding just might break-up the perfect couple. Now, sitting on a park bench, he closed his eyes and thought about the first time he met his matespirit:

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

His stomach growls. Damn, he didn't even have enough money for half a can of Faygo. He decided to go for a small jog, maybe the feeling of cold air rushing through his feverish migraine might calm him down. It was only two thirty in the morning when he hear Tavros' phone ring, now it was three on the dot and yet he didn't bother to return home or call to say he was okay. Looking around his surrounding, he couldn't help but remembering bumping into the strange man from next door.

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

Seeing the shy guy made Gamzee's heart flutter out of his chest. He only met him for one day, but the golden eyes that belonged to Tavros burned into his memory, he couldn't stay away no matter how hard he tried. Even when he tried to sneak into Tavros' apartment building, but of course, Vriska had to be the one to get in the way...

**That I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles**

**And Vriska said stay away from Juliet**

**And I heard you were crying on the staircase**

**Begging me, "please don't go," and I said**

He stuck his hands into his sweater to realize that the reason he wasn't comfortable, was because it wasn't his, it was Tavros'. Something in his left pocket kept bugging him. Pulling it out, his mouth dropped with shock. This was his secret love letter to Tavros...

**Tavros, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

He got many advises from his friends, (no help from Kanaya) and he finally found a secret spot in Terezi's back yard seemed fine at the time since Gamzee wanted to make an impression and a secret Japanese garden seemed right. He hopped the fence and saw that nothing had changed all those years ago, he picked a purple flower with seven petals. Terezi was so determined to get those two married somehow...even if she has to get them drunk and trick them into saying, "I do."

**So you sneak out to the garden to see me**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

What was he doing? He needed to go home before the damage was...he didn't want to think about it. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, ignoring his hunger and the angry bystanders he kept bumping into. He ran to his building, not even having the patience to wait for the elevator. He ran up ten flight of stares, praying his throat wouldn't be so dry when he apologizes. No! He would do anything to prove to Tavros that what he did was a giant mistake and hopefully...just hopefully...

Tavros almost fell out of his chair when his apartment door opened. He peered over to see Gamzee fall flat on his face, panting for air. Quickly, Tavros ran to Gamzee and flipped him over. His nose was going to definitely bruise, but that wasn't what Tavros was paying attention to. Gamzee, with trembling arms, held up a scarlet letter, waiting for Tavros to take it.

Tavros took the old letter, almost forgetting about it and keeping it in the same jacket he had on when he met Gamzee.

He opened it and tears slowly filled is eyes as he read:

**'Cause I was Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And even though Karkat said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**I was your Romeo, so I'll take you somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Tavros looked down to Gamzee who had a smile painted on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Tav..." Tavros placed a finger on Gamzee's lips. Tavros was happy that he came back, that the joke Sollux made didn't break them up for good. When Gamzee didn't even call, he thought about the first time they met and wished Gamzee didn't take the red leather jacket with the letter inside. He couldn't help but think about how his previous relationship with Karkat almost broke him, (physically too since Karkat tried to push him in front of a bus) and how Gamzee's determination made love possible again, but when Gamzee yelled at him and left...well...

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

Gamzee shocked Tavros by holding his hand with one hand and with the other, wiped Tavros' stray tears. Gamzee knew what he was about to say would make Terezi fly to the moon, plan everything up there and come back just to bring everyone there for just one day...

Tavros couldn't stop smiling, crying tears of joy as Gamzee pulled out a small flower know in only Terezi's secret garden and twisted it until it looked like a ring...

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, "marry me Tavros**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to Terezi, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes"**

Tavros couldn't respond, so he nodded his head and embraced Gamzee, glad that everything finally worked out and that they would be finally be together...forever.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Review please and forgive me for Keeping Tavros as Juliet, I had to leave it since I thought it would be sweet...to have someone you love call you Juliet and...well...yeah. ._."

If anything is wrong...I"m sorry, but this is my first attempt on Homestuck...sorry if anything sounded ooc.

Oh! I don't own Homestuck or Love Story...I created this as a birthday present for a friend...

Happy Birthday!


End file.
